Recently, semiconductor light emitting elements with a sandwich electrode structure have been drawing attention. In this structure, the light emitting element is sandwiched between electrodes above and below the element. For instance, an LED (light emitting diode) is a typical example of such light emitting elements. A manufacturing process therefor is as follows. On a growth substrate made of sapphire, for instance, a semiconductor stacked body including a light emitting portion is formed. Next, a conductive substrate is bonded to a major surface of the semiconductor stacked body on the opposite side from the growth substrate. Then, the growth substrate is removed from the semiconductor stacked body. An electrode is formed on the surface of the semiconductor stacked body exposed by the removal of the growth substrate. Another electrode is formed on the conductive substrate.
With regard to the aforementioned process, a laser lift-off method has been proposed as a method for removing the growth substrate from the semiconductor stacked body. However, if the laser lift-off method is used to remove the growth substrate from the semiconductor stacked body, peeling may occur at the interface between the electrode of the semiconductor stacked body and the bonding portion, the bonding portion being interposed between the electrode and the conductive substrate. In this context, there is demand for improving the reliability and manufacturing yield of semiconductor light emitting elements.